


Gravity

by Elaran



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-08
Updated: 2008-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaran/pseuds/Elaran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam first meets General Hammond, she thinks his smile jolly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

_Gravity_:   
\- The natural force of attraction that exists between all bodies in the universe. It depends on the mass of the objects and the distance between them.  
\- A solemn and dignified feeling

When Sam first meets General Hammond, she thinks his smile jolly. She later decides that the principle of gravity applies very well to him. He is large, she is small and this explains her urge to run and hug him whenever they meet. He listens gravely to her babbling and calls her Sam at her request instead of Sammy or Samantha. He is someone who has not yet tired of answering her endless questions, something she takes full advantage of. On one of the nights he visits her father, she feels a thrill of pride when she hears him say _that daughter of yours will go far, Jacob_.

When she is placed under his command at the SGC, she feels a sense of pride and awe that he is of such importance, that he will play such a key role in defending their planet, their entire world. There is also relief, relief that at least someone else, whilst not her father, will understand why she did not take the opportunity to go to NASA, why she has moved to a lab under a mountain where everyone else believes she is wasting her life analysing Deep Space Radar Telemetry.

She thinks she will always remember the pride in his voice when he informs her she will be on SG-1. The general plays no favourites and proving to him that she is worthy is a task at which she strives to succeed. When she first receives a grave nod of the head and a ‘well done captain’, the hum of satisfaction carries her for the rest of the week.


End file.
